


"Because Of The Layers" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #15: Ocean

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaine Advent - Fandom, Klaine Advent 2015 - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki





	"Because Of The Layers" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #15: Ocean

“Kurt, come on.”

“I said no, Blaine.”

“You haven’t even heard me out completely yet.”

“I don’t care. My answer is no and that’s final.”

They stare each other down, until Kurt looks away. He remains tense and holds his arms firmly crossed in front of him.

“Kurt, why are you being like this? I thought you’d love a trip to Hawaii. I mean it’s our fifth anniversary and I want it to be special. Plus, with the baby coming it’ll probably be our last trip as just the two of us, at least for awhile.”

Kurt looks at Blaine and drops his arms to his side.

“Blaine, look at me.”

Confused, Blaine shakes his head. “Kurt, what are you—“

“Blaine. Look. At. Me.” Kurt gestures to his face.

Blaine just stares at him blankly. 

“I’ll fry in Hawaii, Blaine! I burn, I don’t tan. And do you honestly think I’d be fun to be around all sore and burnt from the sun?” Kurt asks exasperated. “It’ll make for a horrible anniversary trip.”

It all clicks and Blaine moves in instantly to comfort Kurt who’s looking extremely put out.

“Baby, I’m sorry. I didn’t think about any of that. I just thought it’d be nice for us to see the ocean for a bit.”

Kurt hums indignantly and rests his head on Blaine’s shoulder as his arms tighten around him. 

“You know,” Blaine starts, after a moment in thought. “We can still go to Hawaii. I mean we don’t actually have to go out that much and when we do it can be at night and I’ll make sure to help you layer on lots and lots of sunscreen.”

Kurt looks at him, doubtfully. 

“Blaine, what would the point of going if we didn’t—“

“All I want is to spend time with you, no matter where we go Kurt. Heck if you wanted to go to Antarctica and play Eskimos for a week I’d be down for that, as long as I’m with you it’d be totally worth it.”

Kurt bites his lip and gazes at his husband still unsure.

“Would it help, if I told you it’s always been a fantasy of mine to make love with you, with nothing but the ocean and tropics surrounding us, with us being the only people around?”

Kurt’s eyes widen and darken at that and he licks his lips.

“Really, you’ve fantasized about that?”

Nodding and running his hands up and down Kurt’s back, Blaine grins and kisses Kurt gently.

“The idea of you on top of me, in our own private bungalow, riding me, while there are waves crashing around us, us being free to make as much noise as we want because there’d be no one around to complain…”

Blaine lets his words drift as he watches Kurt’s face. 

Kurt’s eyes have dilated, his breathing has picked up, and his hands have seemingly started to move on their own as he rubs Blaine’s chest up and down absent mindedly.

“Well,” He starts, voice higher than usual and more breathy. “when you put it that way, it makes it very hard to turn down.”

Blaine smiles at that. 

“You’d really help me with my sunscreen?” Kurt asks quietly, focusing on Blaine’s chest.

“Every last layer.” Blaine whispers before kissing his husband soundly on the lips.

Kurt deepens the kiss, opening his mouth and letting Blaine’s tongue inside. 

After several long moments, he pulls back, moaning as he does.

“What kind of a man would I be to refuse that then?” He asks playfully tugging on Blaine’s collar. “When do we leave?”

As they make their way to their bedroom to celebrate their vacation plans, Blaine can’t help but ask playfully, “Because of the layers of sunscreen?”

Nodding enthusiastically at that, Kurt kisses him before shoving him back onto their bed. 

“Because of the layers.”


End file.
